To train predoctoral students in Neurobiology, 60 cooperating faculty propose continuation of broad, interdisciplinary predoctoral training program with approximately 90 total students in fall, 2005. These faculty members have research interests in molecular, cellular, developmental, systems, and medical neurobiology. They have appointments in several basic science and clinical departments with fully equipped, funded laboratories, mostly on the main U.C.S.F. campus at Parnassus Heights. We anticipate approximately 10 additional faculty will join our graduate program during the next five years. Interactions benefiting trainees will be promoted by an annual retreat, a weekly seminar series, a weekly student-faculty journal club, and student journal/pizza club meetings. Neuroscience training will be conducted within the broader context of the Boyer Program in Biological Sciences (P.I.B.S.), a consortium of 7 graduate programs with 185 total faculty. A weekly P.I.B.S. journal club, plus seminar series and retreats sponsored by the other P.I.B.S. programs will promote the broader education of our students and their interactions with the faculty and students of these programs. During the next 5 years, the number of our students at the beginning of each academic year is anticipated to be 80-to-95, approximately the same size as at present. We will continue major efforts to recruit under-represented minorities, the major selection criteria for all trainees will be originality, commitment and scientific potential. In the 1st year, students will take a three quarter core course which covers a span of topics ranging from membrane biophysics to systems and cognitive neuroscience. Students will rotate in 3 laboratories that will introduce them to different areas of neuroscience investigation. After these students will take at least 4 advanced seminar/discussion courses, exploring in depth subjects of particular importance. These will provide students will analytical skills, current knowledge and experience in making formal and informal scientific presentations. Near the end of the first year, trainees will choose Ph.D. thesis research mentors. During the 2 year, the proposed thesis project will be described in a written proposal. During a qualifying examination, the importance, scope and feasibility of this project will be defended. The exam will also test knowledge and analytical abilities in broader areas of Neuroscience. Training in later years will focus on the research required for a Ph.D. thesis, but will be supplemented by seminars, conferences, and journal clubs. Our goal is to facilitate the intellectual growth and development of scientific skills of new investigators committed to solving major problems in Neuroscience and to making positive contributions to education in the 21st Century.